


So Loud, So Close

by ObeyDontStray



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Holiday, Mentions of all their children, Thanksgiving, stop smoking, withdrawls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 19:39:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12589104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObeyDontStray/pseuds/ObeyDontStray
Summary: Joyce and Hopper's first holiday with all of their children under one roof. And Hopper's thinking the cabin isn't nearly big enough.





	So Loud, So Close

Jim hefted the turkey into the oven and shut the door with a sigh. Will and El were watching tv loudly, the radio was on, and Joyce and Jon buzzed around the kitchen, preparing side dishes and deserts. He sat and braced his fingers on his temples. 

“Hey, you okay?” Joyce asks, her fingertips grazing across his broad shoulders as she walks past him. He doesn’t respond, he merely wipes his eyes with such pressure that he momentarily sees little starbursts behind his eyelids. 

“Come with me.” She says, grabbing at his bicep. “Let’s go smoke.” 

The statement is like a codeword he’s not getting. She hasn’t smoked for weeks now. Smoke breaks are far and few these days, with both of them trying to kick the habit. 

“You’re missing the breaks, aren’t you?” She asks when they go outside into the balmy air. 

“What?”

“The breaks.” She explains. “When you smoke you takes a lot of breaks. Slip outside for five or ten, breathe in and out and just think for a second. You’re missing the breaks.”

“I miss the buzz, too.” He says with a coy little smile. “And to be honest, I miss the few stolen moments with you. I love our giant, crazy family but everything is just….so much. So loud, so close.” She steps closer and reaches up to caress the back of his neck, to play with the fine hairs at the nape of his neck. 

His hands are fidgety since there’s no cigarette to roll between fingers, no porch bannister to mouth movement of his arm. Joyce notices his fidgeting and pulls him to the floor of the small porch.

Her fingers lace with his. His hand is now still, so now his foot jiggles. Short, rapid little movements.

“Relax.” She says gently. “I know holidays are still hard for you.” 

When he doesn’t reply, she lifts their laced hands to kiss the back of his. Together they sit and watch the leaves skid across the yard. The trees sway in the breeze. 

“I know it’s a bit cramped here in the cabin, but I like it.” She observed. “Cozy and safe. All of my favorite people are close and safe.” He nods. “Hey, guess what?” 

“What?” He asks, turning his face to her. 

“I love you.” She smiles and he mirrors her expression. “I love you, too.” 

“And everyone in there loves you too.” She added. “Even Jonathan. He’d never admit it, but he does.” 

She gives him a soft, lingering kiss. “You’re my favorite person, Jim Hopper.” 

He gives her a wiry grin. “Enough to marry me one day?” 

“Definitely. One day. Just please, not today.” She teased.


End file.
